


[Podfic] "The Border Lines We Drew Between Us" by Lanyare

by Pannon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, I don't think, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Swearing, but nothing else bad, other characters too but p much cameos, taako honesty hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pannon/pseuds/Pannon
Summary: Five years after Story and Song, the family gathers to celebrate and remember.(Obligatory Taako and Lucretia post-canon.)[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] "The Border Lines We Drew Between Us" by Lanyare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Border Lines We Drew Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940697) by [Lanyare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyare/pseuds/Lanyare). 



**Text:** [The Border Lines we Drew Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940697)

 **Author:** [Lanyare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyare/pseuds/Lanyare)

 **Reader:** [Pannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pannon)

 **Length:** 11:31

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9fgix33v5zp0bny/the%20border%20lines%20we%20drew%20between%20us%20-%20Lanyare%20%28online-audio-converter.com%29.mp3?dl=0)   
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening to my first podfic! Written by Lanyare, read by me! It was a difficult first shot, Adventure Zone has some very iconic voices throughout and I will never sound exactly like them, but hopefully it has a bit of their flavor to it. Since TAZ is such an audio-heavy fandom, I thought it was also a great one to add more listening content to. I hope you enjoy. While I do appreciate crit as long as it is constructive, please be gentle, I'm still learning! Thank you!


End file.
